DeHaro
History Opened June 18th 2003, De Haro featured a camping theme with building codes for residents. Also a small camp ground (Camp De Haro) and a stage are located in this sim. The sim Green (added later) has a similar layout and also debuted as a camping themed sim. Historical Landmarks Camp De Haro - Small camp ground area for gatherings. Here is Haney Linden's official announcement introducing DeHaro to the Second Life grid: Different Kind of Land Opening May 13 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ''Announcing a new distinctly different region designed for those of you looking for a simple way to establish a home in Second Life. A new region called De Haro will open on Tuesday May 13th at 3 pm PST. A Linden will be there to answer questions. It will be located north of Varney so you can use your landmark for the Amphitheater and fly northeast. To make sure the maximum number can enjoy this opportunity, we will limit one plot per resident. The “Campground�? zoning features a mix of pre-built tents and cabins circling a lovely pond in idyllic, rustic terrain. Take a step back in time to recall the fond memories your family camping trips. Gather for ghost stories around the campfire. This region is design to especially appeal to newer residents who may not have developed expert building skills or yet have the bank accounts to afford large plots of land. While all structures are pre-built, you can customize them to express your true inner spirit. It’s a no-hassle, inexpensive way to get started making a home in Second Life. Lindens will oversee this region to make sure that everyone stays within the zoning guidelines. This means you won’t wake up one morning next to a disco inferno. Bring your friends and settle in next to each other. Or use the special features that make it easy for you to find and live next to others who share your interests. Special “I am�? signs can distribute personalized note cards telling visitors about you or your community. Please note: There are separate sections for tents and cabins. Please make sure you are in the right area before building. Remember, only one plot per resident. Also, you need to be in Second Life for at least 3 days before buying land here. Next week we plan to open a similar region that will be limited to pre-fabricated “House-in-a-Box�? structures. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Last edited by Haney Linden : 05-12-2003 at 09:34 PM.'' By 2004, the Lindens had revised their original rules concerning the amount of land residents could purchase and the type of builds allowed in Deharo and a handful of like minded residents with large plots owned most of the sim. The sim retains it's original look and feel, with pine trees, picnic tables, camp fires and canoes, but the small Linden cabins and tents that were there originally have been replaced by larger cabin-like structures, although a few remain. As of late 2005 the zoning rules were still being enforced in DeHaro by Jack Linden, the liaison in charge of the Linden-zoned sims of Boardman, Brown and Deharo. Here are some pictures taken in 2005 of DeHaro Category:San Francisco Sims